Talk:Windsor, Ontario
The person who wrote this article...needs to get a real life! Sounds like he is a moron for sure! :This is a wiki; you're welcome to shange what you feel needs changing.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:25, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Though the article is not very professionally written and probably more than a little biased it is pretty much totally accurate, sadly. all true this is the best discription of Windsor..I ever heard! Anyone who disagrees has never lived here and would be wise to avoid it. Agreed. It is a place to avoid. :You're welcome to add to it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:07, 26 March 2009 (UTC) former windsorite I lived in Windsor for about 5 miserable years of my life, although i no longer reside in Windsor, speaking on my behalf it is an awful city. Idiot mayor francis, who in my opinion is an uneductated baffoon, does not have the interest of the city, but tries to benefit himself. we have some of the worst road conditions in Ontario, which is also conjested with 24 hour big rig traffic along huron church polluting the one part of windsor which is ozone safe (south Windsor). So what does francis do? lets build more Casino's..for a city of over 200,000 ppl we have a ceasor's casino??..nice call eddie..moron. and then theirs the auto sector, once prosperous and booming, the auto sector is no more in Windsor. Closing Chrysler, Ford and GM. The one bid we had for Toyota to manufacture their cars back in 2006. Windsor was a front runner, until we scared them off, because of the CAW and Toyota did not want any part of any unions- ( the sole demise of the American Auto companies, so they moved to woodstock instead. Interesting statistics about windsor, they have more bar's and strip clubs then any place in Canada per capita...Good place to raise your family. Scenary truly sucks, unless you drive outside of windsor, to Leamington and other surrounding areas. The dowwntown is vibrant "but only if your a drunk or a hoar. The board walk is nice, but they steal their skyline from Detroit "not saying much".Also the Welfare capital of Canada, aswell half of those cases are fraud or a abuse of the welfare system. Windsor is also the teen pregnancy capital of Canada. The School's are University of Windsor, you would not know it if you seen it. It's just a bunch of old ghetto buildings in a grimy part of Windsor and St.Clair College which is along Huron Church can be easily mistaken for the Windsor airport. So is their anything good to say about Windsor?? the only thing I can think of is the winter's are'nt as bad compared to other cities in Ontario, but the summer's are terrible..due to the pollution of the city the humidity is hell. If your thinking about moving to windsor..take my advice..their is nothing in Windsor..unemployment is over 10% the education system sucks, one of the highest rate's in Cancer & pollution.. This is coming from someone who lived in Windsor, for all that is good stay away from Windsor Ontario Could not of explained Windsor any better!!! KODOS to who ever wrote this...you rock...I have lived here all my life and absolutley hate it...but no other choice. Windsor is an appallingly polluted city. The politicians, the media and the residents seem to ignore this crucial fact as they try to peddle the city as a retirement location. Yes, retire here, get cancer and die. Although most of the pollution is generated across the border, Windsor is the recipient, and anyone that chooses to live downwind from what the Americans are spewing out deserves the health issues that accompany the pollution. Yes, the city has a LOT of lowlifes and hookers, loads of petty crime and has the feel of an American city in decline. It does not feel like part of Canada. The US TV and radio stations control the airwaves, the people have american accents and spend their free time going across the border to restaurants, games and shopping. They do not support their local economy. They deserve what the future brings. ```` dumb.ass. Wow. For hating a specific city SO much, you sure LOVE to write A LOT about it!... Writing this must have taken you at least a year or two, you dumbass.Get a life and move on. That sounds like a typical response from a born and bred Windsorite. ```` Only a Windsorite would think that this essay would take a year or two to write. LOL I lived in the armpit for several years myself and yes, contrary to the opinions of those offended, it is pretty much true. The part that made me laugh was how locals would criticize outsiders for correctly pronouncing the French street names. I also loved how people would pluralize everything like Chrysler's or Ford's. It sounded hysterical at first but fully annoying as time went on especially when a local would correct me for saying "Ford" instead of "Ford's". One thing that this guy missed was how Windsorites think that everything from Windsor is North America's best. Like the ribs at tunnel bbq. GROSS! The Pizza, which they believe is the best around, tastes like salty cardboard. Absolute shit hole. Excuse my French...lol. 14:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC)